Cactus Prince
by rainbownyx
Summary: Cactus Prince, that's what I call him.As for Bel-chan, that's used only when I accidentally upset him.He's really an idiotic one. Oh well. BelxReader ? For December 22,2010.  Buon Compleanno, Principe Bel. :D


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

**Warning:** Fail grammar and weak dialogue use. Might contain OOCness

**A/N** : Don't ask me who she is. I don't have an idea too. So, pretend it's you.

_Italic_ for thoughts. Like usual 8D

Enjoy my crap...

Bel : So, you're giving the Prince crap for his birthday?

M : ..I don't know what you're talking about.

Bel : Ushishishi~ Don't lie to the Prince.

* * *

_Cactus Prince, that's what I call him._

_As for Bel-chan, that's used only when I accidentally upset him._

_He's really an idiotic one. Oh well._

_He acts like a spoiled brat, like all the time, but I guess that's expected right, given his background as a royalty._

_A royal pain in the neck, that's what he is._

_He enjoys calling people names and making them do things he himself should do!_

_He goes on and on, calling every single girl 'princess', calling me 'Principessa', doesn't that making the same as those other girls? _

_Those stupid girls... And that idiotic prince._

_Jeez. I should stop getting so worked up when it comes to him._

_He's like a socialized psychopath..._

_He doesn't get angry, he takes joy in every single thing, be it a good thing or not.._

_He's happy with criticisms and enjoys killing people._

_He even declared killing as a hobby... What a mad Prince... Mad and manipulative, that's what he is._

_I just don't get what's he's thinking._

_He can make you think that he's concerned about you, but actually, he's just enjoying every minute of your expressions thinking that he's actually worried. _

_The only time he actually shows his true emotions are during his birthday?_

_Maybe.. or he's just trying to fool everyone._

_I don't know why but it kind of feels real._

_He avoids everyone and has this really irritated and frustrated look on his face._

_Well, today's the 22nd of December._

_I'll get to see that look on his face in awhile, when I see him, that is._

_That pervert asked me to do something nice for the Prince._

_Like hell I'm going to do that..._

_I could've fight with him... But it is indeed... the Prince's birthday.._

_Everyone deserves presents on their birthday._

_I think, like the pervert he is, he's planning something as well for the Prince._

_Ughh... I don't even want to know what he's planning._

_Jeez, celebrating someone's birthday is one thing, celebrating the Prince's is another thing._

_It's a terrible thing, to me._

_The Prince only loves surprises if... He's the one doing the surprise._

_Getting surprised will make him excited and everyone knows what happens when he's excited._

_There's going to be a drama later on._

_But, I guess it's better than being a weird prince hiding in his room..._

_Something nice... I can't believe I'm actually thinking of giving him something.._

_I hope this doesn't end badly... _

_Maybe I should ask Fran-senpai to do something instead.._

_The Prince might revert to his usual self with Fran-senpai..._

_This isn't like him. He's not the sentimental type of Prince._

_Am I actually worried...I guess.. Maybe just a little bit._

_Having a past like that really influence people.. I guess._

_That type of condition where twins weren't something... _

_And with that kind of brother... _

_It must have sucked. It's horrible and I think I kind of pity him..._

_Oh my god, I didn't just said that..._

_He might turn me into a real cactus just for thinking that way._

With that, Prince of Ripper walked past her without ever noticing she was there.

Going to his room and shutting the door behind him.

_I guess he's... erm locking himself in again like every year?_

Walking ever slowly to his room, the young Varia Officer thought of all the things she should say to him.

Nothing came to mind and she sighed.

_Being a genius and yet always having someone better than you in everything you excel in._

_Everyone preferred him over you. Everyone thought that it would be better if you weren't born right?_

_Whatever you did... in the end he's still better._

_The rage and hatred... you're alive... Just like him, you deserved everything he had._

_It was time you proved all of them wrong._

_Everything he had was rightfully yours._

_It would be better if you were dead? No._

_It would be better if he died...together with the lot of them._

_Everyone should just die. Die. Die. Die. _

_You'll be doing the honor of killing them._

_Stab him while he's asleep? No, too easy. That won't make you feel any better._

_Poison him! Slow but painful death and buried alive!_

_That should make him able to feel your pain._

_The hate was still there. Kill._

_You need to, no... You're thirsty for blood._

_The thirst had driven you mad._

_Prince the Ripper._

_Ah, what am I doing with all these thoughts?_

_I was supposed to think of something to say to the birthday Prince.._

Pushing herself to knock on the door, turning the knob.

Slowly she entered the messy room of yours truly, preceded by long champs.

There's the Prince, lying on his bed, unmoving.

His long bangs covering his eyes, hiding his real emotions along.

_He has such a beautiful pair of eyes.._

_Why does he have to hide them?_

_Don't tell him how I knew about them, I just do._

_Then again, there's only one reason right?_

_The cockroach. That's what I think._

_Ah, since when had I developed such hatred for the cockroach?_

_... The Prince knows why._

Her heart beat non-stop as she reaches his bed.

He turned to her direction, seemingly uninterested.

He wasn't smiling. Neither was he frowning.

_So, only today he doesn't how to pretend that he likes me?_

_I know of the truth. Someday, once he gotten what he wanted from me, he would discard me like a chess piece, like those other girls he called 'princess'._

_Not that it bothers me... Or rather I..._

He opened his mouth to speak, "Principessa, how odd of you to come to my chambers, of all places. Did you miss me?"

_Odd? So are you, using 'my' instead of 'the Prince'.._

_That doesn't make me feel happy at all._

She stood there, staring at him with cold eyes, "Bel-chan…, It's your birthday and..."

Upon noticing the uneasiness in her tone, a slight curve appeared at the corner of his lips. "And..?"

Plus, she was using 'Bel-chan' instead of the nickname she gave him.

She frowned slightly; he was not supposed to have that expression on his face.

Despite today not being a good day for him, he still would make the best of any situation for himself.

Not that she dislike that part of him, it kind of makes him cute. (?)

Though she'll never admit that he's cute.

He grabbed the young girl by the wrist, pulling her closer to him as he sat upright on his bed and still waiting for an answer from her.

She peered around the corner, making sure there were no hidden contraptions before answering the Prince.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something..."

_Anything would do, as long as that idiotic cactus prince doesn't stay in his room._

_Better get someone to clean his room up later._

He smirked, like finally, "Principessa, are you actually submitting to my awesomeness and asking me out on a date?"

_Ughhh. That good-for-nothing Prince. Just when I trying to do something nice for him!_

_Why can't he just go along with my plan and not being such an idiot!_

Pushing him down, using all her strength to pin him to his bed, she glared at him as hard as she could.

He laughed, showing her a distinctive mischievous grin, his usual Cheshire grin.

"Yes! Yes I am, Cactus Prince! So, are you going or not! I'm not going to ask you the second time. Answer me before I pull your tiara off your stupid head!" Her cheeks puffed up with rage and anger.

She felt furious and helpless like she was insulted by a child.

Even so, it doesn't seem to bother the Prince one bit, but instead he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Ushishishi. The Prince would love to go on a date with his charming Principessa. But first, shall we have a slight intimate moment? We're even in quite the position," Moving on top of her, he chuckled, "Perfecto."

_I would loved so much to wipe the smug look off his bloody face._

_What did he meant by date? I said hang out not some stupid date!_

_And what is with the intimate thing?_

_I am not in any position! I-oof! What is he-!_

She glared at him, praying that he doesn't notice her flushing cheeks.

_Argghh! Why the hell do my cheeks feel so hot?_

_This is so frustrating! I can't even move!_

_Stupid Cactus Prince!_

"...I know that I'm a stupid Cactus Prince. Stop struggling and the Prince his birthday present. What's a birthday without Presents?"

He grinned devilishly, taking her hand up to his lips and kissed it, ever so gently.

Her eyes widen and she blushed hard. "Stop reading my mind and who said anything about p-presents!"

Crap, she was stuttering. Not a good sign.

_Idiot Prince! Idiot Prince! Idiot Prince!_

_Stop making me feel this way!_

_Let me go already!_

_That birthday present he talked about..._

_If I give it to him, he'd let me go right?_

"Yes," He said, affirming her thoughts, earning himself another glare.

_How does he even know what I'm thinking, anyways!_

_Stupid perverted Cactus Prince!_

_Ah, fine. Let's just get this over with._

_I don't care anymore what happens-_

Her fingers reached for the collar of his shirt, grasping it, she pulled his face close to hers.

She closed her eyes, letting their lips meet, letting their tongue meet.

The kiss lasted for a second, though it felt almost like eternity.

The friction from the kiss, sent chills down her spine.

She felt weird but she doesn't entirely hate it.

Feeling his grip on her loosen, she relaxed though unable to say a word.

"Principessa~" He lightly caressed her cheeks, trying to get her attention.

"S-shut u-up.." She said quietly, averting her eyes.

Then she shook her head furiously, trying to forget the kiss.

He thought she had lost her mind and that it was kind of cute.

Well, everything about her is cute.

Especially when she gets mad at him.

The Prince chuckled, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"..H-happy Birthday Cactus P-prince," She said, turning to the side.

She brought her hand up and touched her lips.

His taste still lingers on her lips.

She hated herself for actually liking how his lips tasted.

He leaned closer to her, breathing into her ear, "Up for another round, Principessa~?"

She nodded, cursing under her breath.

She was actually submitting to the Prince.

He's going to tease her later for this.

He chuckled, nibbling her ears slightly before moving on to bite her lips.

"Forget about the date. Let's do something better," He said, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

She broke the kiss and pouted slightly and a gentleman (prince) he was, he smiled apologetically at the sight of it.

Never before had a single guy or a prince had this effect on her.

It frightened her, knowing this fact but she shook that thought off.

Whatever happens, happens.

* * *

**A/N** : Full of crap. The end.

I think the Prince hates me now. T^T

Fin.


End file.
